


Let Us Talk

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure Tony, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr:  “Can you just shut up for five minutes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Talk

“I don’t even know what you want to achieve here, I mean, what’s the meaning behind this, I hope you are well aware that this will get you nowhere, and I am actually really busy, just ask Pepper, or better ask Jarvis, they know my schedule so much better than I do and, really, I don’t have time for this, so we’re just gonna postpone this and I’ll come back to you later, so…,” Tony was pretty sure he would have rambled on if Bucky wouldn’t have interrupted him.

“Can you just shut up for five minutes?” he asked, not unkindly, and Tony snapped his mouth shut.

Steve took a step towards Tony, who in turn took one back. He wasn’t sure if he could tolerate his touch right now.

It wasn’t every day that your two boyfriends came up to you with serious expressions and told you the universally feared five words. ‘Can we talk to you?’

Of course Tony had said yes, what else was there to say, but when he was faced with them and their most likely ending relationship, he had just started to talk. And then he hadn’t been able to stop.

His hands shook slightly and he stuffed them into his jeans, so that Bucky and Steve wouldn’t notice.

“So. What’s this about then?” he asked, ignoring the lead in his stomach and the ache in his chest.

“Bucky and I talked,” Steve began and Tony snorted. 

Oh yeah, he had noticed that. The two of them always running off together, plotting things, and he supposed that if their relationship got stronger when they dumped him, he couldn’t even be angry about that. He loved them and just wanted to see them happy.

“What’s so funny about that?” Bucky asked him and Tony shrugged.

“It didn’t escape my notice,” he said and Bucky frowned.

“Damn,” he mumbled. “We wanted to surprise you.”

“That’s a bit morbid, don’t you think? I didn’t take you for cruel people.”

“Tony what are you talking about?” Steve carefully asked and now it was inevitable.

“Surprising me with this break up. I mean, it’s not really a surprise anymore; you weren’t discreet at all, but still. It’s cruel, you would do it like this.”

Bucky was at his side a second later, not giving Tony the time to retreat further, and he hugged him close. 

“You are a goddamn idiot and if you would just let us talk, we would tell you that we wanted to surprise you with a holiday.”

Tony was awkwardly petting Bucky’s shoulder, not sure how the protocol for such a break up was, when the words finally reached his brain.

“Wait, what?” he asked and stared at Steve.  
“Bucky and I planned a holiday for you. We cleared your schedule and talked to Pepper and we planned out a whole trip, several cities and then a few days in one of your beach houses.”

Steve joined them now, hugging Tony close from the other side and Tony still couldn’t quite believe it. This was not how he had imagined this to go.

“Okay,” he managed eventually and then he had to ask: “So you’re not actually breaking up with me so that you two can be together?”

“God, no!” Bucky said and retreated a bit so he could take Tony’s face in his hands. “We love you and we wanted to do something nice for you. We wouldn’t break up with you, never.”

“Oh. Good,” Tony mumbled and finally allowed himself to enjoy the hug. “A holiday, huh?”

“Yes,” Steve said firmly. “And if you would have let us talked, we could have told you immediately.”

“Guess I’ll try to remember that then,” Tony murmured into Bucky’s hair and squeezed Steve’s hand.

“You see that you do,” Bucky grumbled and tucked Tony’s face against his neck. “Breaking up with you. Unbelievable. You’re not getting rid of us that easily.”

“You’re not getting rid of us at all,” Steve added. “You’re stuck with us.”

“Good,” Tony said. “There’s no one I would rather be stuck with.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140355923026/stevebuckytony-number-37)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
